


Fitting Room One

by Tall Potato (mentallydatingcolinfirth)



Series: Harry Hart x Reader [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kingsman Fanfics, NSFW, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallydatingcolinfirth/pseuds/Tall%20Potato
Summary: A secret relationship and a fitting room that shouldn't be used when one's popping one's cherry.Originally posted onTumblr
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Reader
Series: Harry Hart x Reader [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032087
Kudos: 22





	Fitting Room One

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all know what happens in fitting room one. I googled and _‘popping one’s cherry’_ doesn’t always refer to _‘losing one’s virginity,’_ but it could also mean _‘do something one has never done before’_ ;)  
> Posted this in celebration of my two years on Colin Firth stan [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mdcolinfirth) and for reaching one thousand followers! Thank you everyone for sticking through all my shenanigans.

An afternoon trip at the tailor shop on a weekday usually guarantees there aren't any clients around, and the man at the front desk is busy doing actual tailoring.

You and Harry Hart had decided to meet-up at the shop before heading to the HQ. You planned to restock your weapons and ammo after your last mission. Unlike Harry, you don't have an arsenal at home.

When you arrived, he was already there.

The ring of the bell announced your arrival. Harry turned to see who entered the shop. He smiled, that kind of smile that makes your heart flutter when he saw that it was you.

"Hi Harry," you spoke. He was standing just outside fitting room three waiting for you. "Hello," he said when you walked up to him.

He opened the door, gestured for you to come in first, and held the door. A whiff of his perfume as you walked past him made you ache for his embrace.

Stepping inside, you were welcomed by your own reflection. Then you saw in it that Harry checked you out as you walked in.

You hadn't seen each other for almost two weeks, with the exception of quick and encrypted video calls. You were both sent on separate missions on different continents. And besides, your relationship is what can only be described as surreptitious.

That meant going on dates requires a lot of effort and sneaking around, which is why you've only gone out thrice in the months you've been dating. Most of the time that the two of you get to spend outside of work is whenever you hang out as a group with Merlin, Eggsy, and Roxy.

None of you has spent the night at each other's place yet. The fact that Eggsy, Roxy, or both of them randomly show up at your door whenever they feel like it makes it extremely challenging.

He was about to pull the hook that opens the secret door when you felt this strong urge to give him a swift kiss.

You turned to him and placed your hands on his waist. You just had to, especially with the way his suit contours his body. You stood on your tip-toes and placed a kiss on his lips. But Harry had other plans, he pulled you against him and he deepened the kiss.

Your hands slowly traveled up to his chest, to his shoulders, until it found its way at the back of his head. Harry, on the other hand, made his way down. His strong, calloused hand went from your chin down to your waist. He pulled away from the kiss momentarily to tell you how much he's missed you. And you responded by kissing him again. The next thing you knew, you felt his growing excitement against you.

He gently pushed you against the wall and started to unbutton your suit jacket.

A bit out of breath, you stopped him and said "remember when... you said one does... not use other fitting rooms except for fitting room one... when popping one's cherry?" And Harry looked at you with the naughtiest twinkle in his eye.

You fixed your jacket and he let himself out of the fitting room first. He wanted to check if there are customers inside the shop. It would seem odd for them to see the two of you leave the room together.

Fortunately, the place was still empty. The man at the front desk is still probably in the back room.

Harry held the door open for you. Once you stepped out, you could no longer wait for his gentlemanly gestures like opening doors, and you headed straight to fitting room one.

He followed promptly. Locking the door behind him and heading straight for your lips with such urgency.

He wasted no time undressing you, his lips trailing kisses on your body with every piece of clothing he took off of you until you stood there in nothing but your birthday suit.

With the mirror behind you, Harry has a great view of your derrière and this turned him on even more. He started kissing you again like a man drowning and your lips were air. After a while, he trailed his lips to your jaw, down to your neck. He cupped your breasts, massaged them, and made sure to give them adequate attention with his lips and his tongue.

Harry guided you away from the mirror to the wall. He got down on his knees and looked up at you as he lifted one of your legs over his shoulder. He slid two fingers in and complimented just how wet you are, and then he tasted you. His mouth started doing wonders on you. You've been stifling your moans; afraid someone outside might hear.

Harry was making passionate love with his lips on you, only pausing to finger you and watch you squirm, until you reached your climax. You grabbed his hands and held them tight. You felt so weak.

He stood up and kissed you, making you taste yourself. You were still panting from your orgasm, but you whispered in his ears, "now, about that cherry?"

Harry started removing his jacket and you helped with unbuttoning his shirt. Harry worked on his pants, his desire for you visibly evident. In what seems like a blink, the fitting room floor is littered with pieces of bespoke suits.

He lifted you up and leaned you against the wall. Your arms are wrapped around his neck and he is holding you on your thighs. Harry asked you if you were sure about this, he needed a yes or a no. You've never been so sure of anything in your life until this moment, so you replied with, "yes, I'm absolutely sure."

He aligned himself against you. He looked at you as he slowly entered you. He wanted to see the look on your face as he connected with you for the first time. You moaned, and Harry crashed his lips against yours to suppress the sound.

His thrusts were slow, passionate. The way Harry fills you is sending you to a different high. You've never felt like this with another man. You were moaning against his ear, and his breathing growing heavy despite his gentle rhythm.

"Harder." You whispered, and without thinking twice, he obliged. Harry went from gentle to rough. He was grunting. He was going in harder and faster, that you lightly hit your head against the wall. Harry saw this, though he didn't stop, but he slowed his pace a bit and managed to apologize in between his heavy breaths.

Without pulling himself out of you, he gently laid you on the floor. He pressed his body against yours. His weight on top of you is comforting and is turning you on even more.

You started kissing him as he goes again — slow, gentle, and he starts picking up his pace without worrying about you hitting your head on the wall. Your hands were digging at his back and Your low moans and his grunting were the only sounds that could be heard.

He was making love to you, rough but still with tenderness. And not long after, you reached your second orgasm and it sent him over the edge. "I'm sorry, I think I'm going to cum," and Harry withdrew himself from you. He released his load on your stomach, and his warm white liquid reached your breasts.

Harry was hovering above you and he leaned in to give you a kiss, "you're so beautiful." He searched for his pants and used his handkerchief to wipe his cum off of you before collapsing beside you. The two of you were laying on top of your discarded clothes, catching your breath. You cuddled up to him, and he wrapped his arm around you.

"Let's just stay here for a while and rest," Harry said and you managed to reply, "yeah." You are both well-trained spies, but nothing could've prepared you for what just happened.

You didn't know how long it has been but you closed your eyes, and Harry might've snoozed for a while.

When he woke up and you gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We're going to be late," you sat up in search of your clothes. You were on your knees reaching for your shirt and the sight of you stirred something in Harry.

He kneeled behind you and put his hands on your waist. You looked at him from the reflection on the mirror and he gave you a look that says he would love to ravish you all over again.

Little did he know that you also couldn't get enough of him. "One more?" You asked him. "Yes, darling, if you insist," he chuckled and he started kissing your shoulder. Slowly, you felt his breath against your neck and the tender brush of his lips followed.

He held his erect cock and moved it up and down your opening, hitting your clitoris and making you whimper. You leaned forward on your arms, aching for him to penetrate you again. Harry continued his teasing until the head of his cock was wet with your juices.

Harry watched from the mirror as he took you from behind. You put your hand over your mouth as he enters you.

One of his hands is on your hips, and the other one's on your breast. You could see from the mirror he's biting his lip. You didn't know your sweet, gentle Harry loves to do it this way. He was watching your breasts move in the mirror with his every thrust.

This time you both orgasmed at the same time, he was intoxicated from the sight of you and from the feeling of you around his cock, and he wasn't able to pull out in time. He released inside of you. When he pulled out, you were dripping wet with a mix of his ejaculation and your orgasm.

After that steamy lovemaking, you two started to get dressed. He picked up your clothes from the floor. Your crisp and tidy white shirt, as well as your suit, have creases in it that hopefully won't be noticeable, as did Harry's.

You were both spent from that last one and would love to stay here all day and do more things, but unfortunately, you both have to go to your respective debriefing.

When the two of you arrived at HQ, Merlin was there waiting. He looked at his watch and said, "Galahad, late again, sir." He looked at you and added, "you too, Lancelot."


End file.
